charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic School
Magic School is an institution of Magic created by the Council of Elders thousands of years ago, after untrained magic destroyed Atlantis. About the School Magic School is a place where young or novice witches or good supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell casting, potion making, astral projection, medieval weaponry and also basic classes like literature. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman is magically created and begins to decapitate faculty, staff and students. Fortunately the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises (except for demons and other evil beings), and the Horseman's effects are soon returned to normal. Magic School was originally run by Gideon but after it was revealed that he sought to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt), Wyatt's father, Leo, killed Gideon, thus leaving the school to close. However, Paige Matthews was able to stand up for the necessity of the school, and reluctantly took over as headmistress. After almost a year of being headmistress, Paige sought a life away from magic, and after recently becoming a mortal again, Leo gladly took over for her. It is also insulated against temporal changes i.e. people in place at Magic School would not be affected by any shifts to the current time line in the outside world. Magic School is a magical structure of unknown size and shape. The main hall is said to be endless and connects the different sections of the school. Aside from classrooms, the nursery and student living, there are also dungeons. At one point, Phoebe Halliwell has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a female student named Enola. The library of Magic School is home to hundreds if not thousands of books containing all kinds of magical subjects. The library is overseen by Miss Donovan. The library also contains various books from the mortal world, including Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings. The former Literature Professor, Mr. Monkeyshines, once tried to band many of these books of a number of ungrounded reasons. Teachers Headmasters *Gideon- Former headteacher *Paige Matthews- Former Headteacher *Leo Wyatt- Headteacher Teacher *Mrs. Winterbourne - Nursery Teacher *Sigmund - Gideon's Assistant and Advanced Magic Professor *Drake dè Mon - Former Literature Professor *Miss Donovan - Librarian and Literature Assistant *Mr. Monkeyshines - Former Literature Professor *Lawrence - Corporealization Professor *Mr. Feeney - Telekinesis Professor *Bailey - Librarian *Paige Matthews- Whitelighter Practices & Defence Against the Dark Arts Classes Core Classes *Astronomy *Charms *Dark Arts *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Flying *Herbology *History of Magic *Muggle Studies *Potions *Transfiguration Selected Classes *Corporealization *Literature (Taught by Mr. Monkeyshines, Drake dè Mon) *Modern Magic (Taught by Leo Wyatt) *Levitation *Controlling and using powers: Leo Wyatt was shown teaching children, letting his grandson orb a book from a table to himself. It can be presumed that this was a class that teaches how to control powers and effectively use them. *Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years, if demand is sufficient) *Apparition (Sixth year, those of age only) *Arithmancy *Study of Magical Creatures *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *Muggle Studies *Study of Ancient Runes Advanced Courses *Advanced Combat *Advanced Magic *Advanced Astral Projection *Advanced Orbing (Paige Matthews) *Advanced Potion Making *Advanced Spell Casting *Advanced Medieval Weaponry *Advanced Telekinesis (Taught by Mr. Feeney) *Advanced Magical Compositions (Taught by Drake dè Mon) Extra Curricular Subjects *Ancient Studies *Art *Frog Choir *Ghoul Studies *Magical Theory *Muggle Art *Music *Muggle Music *Orchestra *Xylomancy